dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Terrain
There seems to be 2 different types of pages here, one with tables and one without. A more unified appearance is better IMHO so anyone have a prefrence? Agree with above. Also, maybe the encounters can be categorized or at least grouped by ability check? I definitely prefer the tables. They're much easier to read and can still categorize by ability check. There is definitely another problem I've noticed though. The level of the encounter is not necessarily the same as the level of adventure that you are on. I'm pretty sure that as the adventure progresses, the encounter levels increase (I suspect this from seeing the same encounters in different leveled adventures, as well as seeing how the encounters change when I have a long run all in the same terrain in a single adventure). The correct solution would be to list the encounters within an adventure as Forest1, Forest1, Forest1, Forest2, Graveyard2, StoryEncounter, etc. Unfortunately, figuring out what levels each encounter are is going to be difficult. Any ideas? :I'm not sure this is true... I've noticed this few times (the encounter difficulty seems to increase during an adventure, also the same encounter at different levels), but then I review another trip through the *same* adventure and it doesn't hold true. It could just be that a "level 8" encounter can actually be a level 7-9 (maybe even 6-10?) encounter. Probably the only way to try to figure it out to make a list of observed results for each adventure *encounter*. Here's an example for Cutthroats of Crawling Bog since I've ran it three times: :* E1: AC25, WI9, IN11 :* E2: AB13, CH12, ST12 :* E3: AB13, CO13, ST12 :* E4: AC25, AB13, CO13 :* E5: CH12, CH13, ST12 :Not very telling one way or another. I anyone wants to kick this off, I recommend putting it under the adventure's talk section for now. For me, I think the current way is pretty good, gives you some idea of what to expect. So, it appears we have two difference camps of thought. Some of us prefer the following: * 88 XP * 54 gold Others prefer the following: * 88 XP and 54 gold I suspect the reasoning for the latter is because it more closely reflects the results you actually get. Personally, I prefer the former, as it's a more natural way of presenting the list. We've settled on not including the "NAME took/get/receives a suit of" text and I think the same argument applies to the "and" format as well. What do others think? -DragonMudd P.S. While we're at it, please add new encounters in numerical order by difficulty. P.P.S. It appears like Shad0 strongly prefers the "and" usage, but hasn't commented here. Bumping hoping he/she notices. Also, there seems to be disagreement on Item1/Item2 vs Item1/'Item2' vs Item1 / Item2. I like the first because it's less cluttered looking in the text editor. Doesn't appear any different to me once it reaches the actual page. P.P.P.S. Shad0 also appears to prefer putting the Rare encounters at the end of each set, whereas previously the established precedent has been to keep them in numerical order (see Mountain Level 4 Strength... rare encounter is only a 10 difficulty). Please weigh in on your opinions (obviously mine and Shad0's are already known). I'm starting to fill in some missing data on the terrain pages as well as updating the terrain and checks table. I just noticed the request to add encounters in numerical order by difficulty. I've added one new one so far, but I'm not sure it's in order, I'll go back and check that. In terms of the "and" format, I prefer not having the "and"; I prefer the older format. -Dr.Unne I also prefer the bulleted format rather than the XP and GOLD format. I don't see the same pattern you mention regarding the encounters. See my User talk:Flashtastic page for more info. -Flashtastic 23:13, 23 October 2008 (UTC) So, in several of our encounters have started getting a long laundry list of possible loot items. This is great! Good work. I'm hoping that eventually we'll get enough data to eventually classify these items as, say group A, group B, etc. and create a page just to these lists of items. To help us with this in the future, I think we should sort the items alphabetically. I've gone through and done this on all of the Adventure pages so far. What I would like is if you're editing an entry on a terrain and you see the items are not alphabetical, it would be a great help if you could sort that encounter. Also, as you come across new items, make sure to add them alphabetically instead of just adding them at the end. Thanks! Dragonmudd 15:22, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Does anyone feel like adding anchors to the index tables (Forest#Level_10_index) or similar, and then linking the Adventure page links to the correct level index would be a good idea? Or would it be better to break the terrain pages into terrain+level pages instead. - Anon, 26 November 2008 (UTC)